In the past, a number of different types of pucks have been devised, some of which teach a puck designed for a specific purpose, such as the following: U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,720 provides a practice puck used to determine, in relative terms, the energy of impact when the puck is driven into a solid object. U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,797 is a "Hockey Training Apparatus", which includes a puck designed specifically for use with the apparatus disclosed therein. The puck must include magnetic material so as to provide signal means for electronic sensors, also, the puck includes a plurality of vertical weep holes located on the bottom of the puck which are used for dispersing a lubricant powder retained therein.
Some patents are specifically designed to facilitate movement upon a playing surface, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,184,820, 4,801,144 and 4,793,769, each of which include bearings, balls or projections which tend to roll the puck on the playing surface.
Further patents are produced from unconventional materials such as the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,668 which discloses an indoor hockey puck having a felt-like layer between two leather-like end discs connected by stitching. U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,973 provides a puck formed from a continuous band containing two separate materials arranged in layers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,891 teaches a puck incorporating into the main body a material having a specific gravity to provide the puck with increased weight, greater than 5.5 to 6.0 ounces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,928 discloses an "Impact Safety Hockey Puck" which includes a collapsible sidewall and a central body portion produced from polyethylene or the like, and a cavity defining wall produced from a plastic material softer than the material of the central body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,253 provides a main body portion produced from firm foam rubber while two end plates are produced from thermoplastic material.
Unlike the prior art of mention, the present invention can be used for a roller ball as well as a hockey puck due to a unique, arcuate shaped bottom. The bottom includes a weight which when positioned on a flat surface, allows the puck to pivot or become airborne. Also, provided is a replaceable rubber band which surrounds the main body and enhances rebound. The main body includes a filler hole and a hollow cavity which captures a powder substance there within. The powder is dispersed through multiple weep holes when the puck collides with an object and the powder is not only dispersed from the arcuate shaped bottom but from the side walls as well, this tends to eliminate caking of the powder which is an inherent problem with prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,797.